El hombre lobo que robó la Navidad
by HanaKT
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Remus se las arregla para robarle a Tonks su espíritu navideño, pero ayudarla a recuperarlo resulta ser el catalizador de algo un poco más duradero que un beso bajo el muérdago. RemusTonks. Romance a través de OF y MP. Iniciado antes de RM.
1. Robando la Navidad

**El hombre lobo que robó la Navidad**

_**Por Lady Bracknell**_

**Traducción de HanaKT**

**Argumento: **Remus se las arregla para robarle a Tonks su espíritu navideño, pero ayudarla a recuperarlo resulta ser el catalizador de algo un poco más duradero que un beso bajo el muérdago. RemusTonks. Romance a través de La Orden del Fénix y El Misterio del Príncipe. Iniciado antes de Las Reliquias de la Muerte.

_Disclaimer: Todo aquello que reconozcan continua siendo propiedad de la absolutamente maravillosa JK Rowling. Yo sólo estoy jugando. _

_

* * *

_**01. Robando la Navidad**

Los ojos de Tonks se abrieron de golpe tan pronto como su alarma sonó. La mañana de Navidad era la única mañana en la cual a ella no le importaba despertarse de su sueño por la fuerza. Saltó de la cama y su respiración sólo se le cortó ligeramente por la sorpresa cuando la temperatura bajo cero de su habitación de Grimmauld Place la golpeó. Con los dientes castañeándole, se puso unos jeans, una remera de un azul brillante con copos de nieve plateados en ella y un enorme cárdigan verde que desentonaba horriblemente con ambos. Sintiéndose un poco menos helada mientras se abrazaba al cárdigan, convocó un par de pendientes, con unos diminutos Petirrojos de plata colgando, de la cómoda y se los colocó en las orejas.

Se tomó un momento para pensar sobre qué hacer con su cabello, decidiéndose finalmente por un rojo bien festivo para su melena y, después de hacer un apreciativo gesto de asentimiento al verse al espejo, abrió velozmente la puerta de su habitación y bajó saltando las escaleras para ver quién más estaba despierto.

Tonks irrumpió en la cocina y se encontró con Remus ya sentado a la pesada mesa oscura y con Molly, ocupada con la cocina. El aire era cálido y olía a deliciosas especias con un toque de chocolate, probablemente proveniente de lo que fuera que Molly estuviera cocinando en el horno.

—Buenos días —dijo—, ¡Feliz Navidad!

—Feliz Navidad, querida —respondió Molly por sobre su hombro.

—Me encanta la Navidad —dijo Tonks dejándose caer en una silla junto a Remus.

—¿En serio? —dijo él, mientras sus ojos pasaban sobre su remera y sus pendientes. —No me había dado cuenta.

Ella le lanzó una sonrisa sarcástica, pero nunca podía permanecer enojada con él por mucho tiempo. Era una de las cosas acerca de él que más irritante encontraba. Un momento él decía algo mordaz y sarcástico, y hacía que su estómago hormigueara de fastidio; al siguiente, decía algo cálido y agradable, y hacía que él le gustara otra vez.

Y a ella le gustaba. Más de lo que debería. Pese a que trataba de que no lo hiciera.

—¿Vas a ir a ver a tus padres más tarde? —preguntó Molly y Tonks no pudo evitar notar que había algo extrañamente tenso en su voz. Probablemente sólo estaba preocupada por Arthur, pensó mientras trataba de no mirar fijamente a Remus.

—Sí, —Tonks suspiró—. Preferiría quedarme aquí con todos ustedes, pero ya sabes, la Navidad es un tiempo para pasar con la fam—

Ella había estado a punto de decir que la Navidad era un tiempo para pasar con la familia, pero Remus la tomó del brazo y negó con la cabeza. Tonks recordó a Percy y cerró los ojos con fuerza, exasperada consigo misma por haber metido la pata.

—Eso huele estupendo, —dijo él, con los ojos aún fijos en los de Tonks. Moviendo los labios silenciosamente, ella formó las palabras 'lo siento' y él soltó su brazo, sonriendo con amabilidad y haciendo que su estómago hormigueara con algo que definitivamente no era fastidio—. ¿Qué es?

—La receta de pastel de Navidad de la madre de Arthur, —dijo y, si era consciente de la casi metedura de pata de Tonks, no lo mostró en su voz—. Un poco a último momento, pero pensé que él podría apreciarlo, estando atrapado en la sala del hospital. Siempre dice que le gusta más el mío, pero sé que está mintiendo.

—¿Qué habrá hecho Arthur para merecerte? —dijo Remus y Molly se volvió y le sonrió abiertamente, sus ojos arrugándose en los bordes.

Muy pronto, la cocina estaba llena a rebosar con los ocupantes de la casa durante el receso navideño, el sonido de la charla excitada acerca de los regalos y alguna que otra estruendosa canción navideña por parte de Sirius, uniéndose a aroma de las especias en el aire. Molly decidió que debían reunirse en la sala alrededor del árbol de Navidad para intercambiar regalos antes del almuerzo. Harry, Ron, Hermione, los gemelos y Ginny ya habían abierto los suyos, pero los adultos estaban casi tan entusiasmados como ellos debido a una tanda de ponche de huevo durante el desayuno la cual, Tonks sospechaba, había contenido un poco más de alcohol de lo que Molly pretendía. Tonks sospechaba que Sirius había agregado un poco más cuando ella no estaba mirando, pero el matiz rosado en las mejillas de Molly sugería que no se había dado cuenta o que no le importaba.

Tonks localizó su pila de regalos multicolores y mientras Molly, Sirius, Remus y Bill intercambiaban las gracias en un aluvión de papel de regalo, ella abrió los suyos, jadeando de alegría ante todos y cada uno de ellos. Pero por mucho que le gustaron las cosas que las otras personas le habían regalado, había un regalo que esperaba con más ansias que los otros. Ella había estado preguntándose desde hacía tiempo qué le compraría Remus, prometiéndose a sí misma que no le daría demasiada importancia, pero sabiendo que probablemente se la daría. Y él siempre le había parecido el tipo de hombre que compraba regalos excepcionalmente considerados, y pensar en él siendo considerado con ella...

Suspiró, esperaba pero dudaba, silenciosamente, y regresó a la pila de regalos a sus pies, buscando la elusiva etiqueta con el nombre de Remus en ella.

Revisó todo dos veces antes de darse cuenta de que no estaba.

Remus no le había comprado nada.

Su corazón se hundió. Trató de no mostrar cuán decepcionada se sentía, y agradeció de todo corazón a Molly por el _toffee_ de nuez que le había hecho, a Sirius por la remera naranja brillante de _Las Brujas de Macbeth, _y a los chicos por la biografía del cantante principal de _Las Brujas de Macbeth_ que le habían comprado entre todos, porque, realmente, eran todos regalos muy considerados y ella se sentía agradecida por el esfuerzo que habían hecho, pero...

Cuando Remus abrió la gigante tableta de chocolate de Honeydukes que ella le había comprado (era tan grande que venía con un mazo para romperla), la miró a través de la habitación y abrió su boca como si fuera a decir algo. Luego cambió idea y se decidió por un simple...

—Gracias.

—No hay de qué, —Tonks murmuró, pensando que probablemente se sentía culpable por haberse olvidado de comprarle algo.

Sentía una extraña sensación de vacío en su pecho y no podía soportar estar allí ni un momento más, rodeada por la alegría navideña y todo ese papel de regalo que ahora parecía sólo un recordatorio de que la única persona de quien quería recibirun regalo, no le había dado nada. De repente ya no se sentía ni remotamente festiva. Recogió todos sus regalos y se puso de pie.

—Me voy. —dijo, tan alegremente como le fue posible—. Dile a Arthur que espero que se mejore pronto, Molly. Hasta luego, —dijo y se fue.

La tarde de Navidad con los padres de Tonks era una experiencia muy difícil. Para tratar de evitar las discusiones habituales sobre su apariencia, Tonks volvió su cabello largo y de un color castaño oscuro, y sus ojos de un color chocolate, antes de utilizar los polvos flu para llegar a la casa de sus padres, pero eso no ayudó casi en nada. Cuando se encontraba en la mitad del usual sermón navideño de su madre sobre como nunca conseguiría un novio vestida con ropas como esas, Tonks comenzó a pensar con bastante añoranza, que preferiría estar de regreso en Grimmauld Place con Kreacher.

Siempre que Remus no estuviera allí, pensó con amargura. Ella no quería verlo en lo absoluto. No podía creer que él no le hubiera comprado nada. Nada. Ni siquiera un ratón de azúcar. Ella había pensado que últimamente se habían estado llevando mejor —más que mejor, de hecho. En un par de ocasiones, ella incluso había pensado que él había flirteado con ella cuando estaban tomando chocolate en la cocina luego de las misiones... Ellos se habían sentado muy cerca el uno del otro y habían compartido bromas privadas, y ella había pensado...

Pero debía haberlo imaginado porque quería que él flirteara con ella. Ella quería que la proximidad de sus rodillas a las de ella significara algo, y claramente, no lo hacía.

No debería haberle comprado nada —eso equivalía a admitir que él le gustaba y él obviamente no sentía lo mismo. Suspiró y fingió estar interesada en lo que su madre estaba diciendo sobre la hija de la señora Barnstaple que vivía al lado, tenía dos años menos que Tonks y ya se había asegurado un marido. Se sirvió otra taza de vino caliente con especias y lo bebió tan rápido que se quemó la lengua.

Al final se quedó hasta más tarde de lo que pretendía en la casa de sus padres. Cada vez que pensaba en volver a Grimmauld, pensaba en Remus e inventaba una excusa para quedarse un poco más —afirmando estar interesada en mirar una película muggle con su padre sobre un espía de los '60, y luego incluso ofreciéndose a lavar los platos.

Había sido una tontería esperar algo de él, pensó. Después de todo sólo se conocían desde hacía unos pocos meses y él había dejado en claro en varias ocasiones que la encontraba sumamente irritante. Mientras bebía otra taza de vino caliente con especias delante del fuego de la chimenea de sus padres, se preguntaba si podría ser capaz de evitarlo por un tiempo. Hablaría con Moody acerca de no emparejarlos para las misiones, le daría alguna excusa sobre querer aprender de otros miembros de la Orden y de sus diferentes especialidades, y no era como si necesitara pasar períodos prolongados en Grimmauld. Claro que quería, pero...

Tonks se dio cuenta de que su madre estaba hablando. Levantó la vista del fuego y sonrió y asintió, sin saber realmente que es lo que estaba aceptando. Su madre sonrió radiantemente. Eso no estaba nada bien. Le echó un vistazo al reloj y, viendo que eran casi las once, decidió que sería mejor marcharse. El vino caliente con especias la había dejado con una cálida y somnolienta sensación de ebriedad, y razonó que si no se iba pronto, probablemente se quedaría dormida en la silla y no podía confiar del todo en que su madre no transfigurara su ropa en algo _más apropiado_ cuando estuviera durmiendo. Un año ella se había despertado de una siesta, después de haber comido pavo, vestida con una especie de conjunto con falda, que hubiera jurado estaba hecho con cortinas.

Su madre trató de hacer que se quedara a pasar la noche, pero Tonks decidió que preferiría enfrentarse con Remus antes de que con su madre en la mañana. Les deseó a sus padres una feliz Navidad, les dio un beso de despedida y entró en la chimenea.

Ella ingresóen la cocina, limpiándose los jeans en donde había quedado un poco de hollín, e hizo un esfuerzo para ver en la oscuridad. Aunque el fuego estaba encendido, no había nadie alrededor y ella subió con dificultad los escalones y luego caminó por el pasillo —haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no perturbar al retrato de la señora Black que roncaba— medio aliviada porque no tendría que charlar sobre cosas sin importancia con nadie y medio decepcionada porque no había nadie con quien charlar y distraerse. Mientras subía las escaleras hacia el primer piso, notó que la puerta de la biblioteca estaba entornada, y las llamas arrojaban un brillo parpadeante en el pasillo.

—¿Sirius? —dijo, empujando la puerta y entrando. Con un poco de suerte él tendría una botella de whisky de fuego y ella podría ahogar sus penas como era debido.

—Me temo que no —dijo Remus, desde un sillón delante del fuego. Tonks hizo una mueca. Debería haber sabido que sería él.

Y allí estaba, con un libro en el regazo, sus ojos todavía paseándose por la página que sus dedos ansiaban dar vuelta.

—¿Tuviste un buen día? —preguntó él.

—La verdad que no, —respondió Tonks, apartándose el pelo de la cara—. Pero el deber me llamó. ¿Cómo está Arthur?

—Experimentando con remedios Muggle —dijo Remus con un leve rastro de diversión en el rostro—. Pero no se lo mencionaría a Molly.

Él estaba actuando con tanta normalidad que ella ya no pudo soportarlo y antes de que realmente tuviera tiempo de pensarlo o procesar del todo lo que estaba haciendo, se encaminó a través de la habitación y se enfrentó a él frente al fuego.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? —dijo. A duras penas podía creer que lo había dicho, y mentalmente tomó nota de que, en el futuro, debía detenerse después de beber dos tazas del vino caliente con especias de su madre.

Sobresaltado a causa de su tono abrupto, Remus alzó la vista.

—Una gran cantidad de cosas, me atrevo a decir, —replicó, parpadeando de un modo ligeramente sorprendido—. ¿Podrías ser más específica?

—Sé que no te caigo bien —dijo, mirándolo acusadoramente, con su mano en su cadera—. Pero podrías haberme comprado algo. Un ratón de azúcar, o algo así.

—Oh. —dijo Remus y, con una breve sonrisa, cerró el libro que estaba leyendo sin marcar la página y se puso de pie.

Se dirigió hacia donde ella estaba parada, hurgó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta de tweed y sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo rojo, atada con un lazo verde que tenía hojas de acebo y bayas de imitación ubicadas en el nudo.

—Lo siento. No quería dártelo delante de los demás —le dijo con suavidad.

Sus sonrientes ojos grises quedaron fijos en los de ella y, por un momento, ella estuvo demasiado estupefacta para tomar la caja.

Le había comprado algo, entonces.

Algo que se encontraba en lo que parecía un estuche de joyas.

A la luz del hogar, sus ojos brillaban y la luz naranja del fuego destacaba la juventud de su expresión en vez de las líneas que sabía que se encontraban en su rostro.

—Oh, —dijo con suavidad y apartó su mano de su cadera, extendiéndola para tomar la caja de la mano tendida de Remus. Ella nunca antes había tenido nada tan exquisitamente envuelto y le tomó un momento darse cuenta como abrirlo. Desató la cinta y asimiló la caja de terciopelo bajo sus dedos mientras su corazón latía con fuerza.

Levantó la tapa y se encontró mirando un collar —una delgada cadena de plata que brillaba a la luz del fuego, a través de la cuál pasaba un colgante en forma de lágrima con una gran piedra verde azulada en el centro de un fino engarce de plata. Lo sacó del papel de seda y lo sostuvo a la luz del fuego. Colocó la caja en la gruesa repisa de madera para poder dar al regalo de Remus toda su atención.

—¿Te gusta? —le preguntó Remus, sus ojos todavía contemplándola fijamente desde detrás de su cabello castaño claro. Dejó caer el colgante en su mano, hipnotizada por la piedra y por las diferentes facetas de color en ella, y deslizó su dedo sobre ésta, asombraba al ver que se volvía de color rosa cuando la tocó.

—¿Qu—? —empezó, encontrando su mirada.

—Está hechizada —dijo—. La piedra cambiará según tu antojo.

—Es hermoso —dijo, y el tono de su voz sonó más tenue y sobrecogido de lo que nunca pensó que sería posible—. Nunca nadie me había comprado algo como esto antes.

Era cierto. La gente siempre le regalaba camisetas de Quidditch o libros sobre escobas o Gobstones. Nunca antes alguien había pensado en comprarle algo, bueno, hermoso, y ciertamente nada elegante o propio de una dama. Probablemente pensaban que no le gustaría o que lo rompería. Pero a ella le encantaba el collar y le encantaba que él se lo hubiera comprado —como si realmente pensara en ella como mujer y no como Tonks, la marimacho estúpida y torpe.

—Pensé cuán frustrante debía ser para alguien que puede cambiar su apariencia a voluntad, tener que conformarse con joyas que no pueden hacerlo —dijo— Puedes convertirla en cualquier piedra que te guste sólo con pensarlo; para que te proteja de ciertos venenos o maldiciones, por supuesto, o simplemente puedes hacer que combinen con tu cabello, el cual, si me permites decirlo, luce particularmente bonito esta noche. ¿Quieres que te lo abroche?

Ella lo miró, preguntándose si él realmente había llamado a su cabello verdadero bonito, si realmente le había comprado una joya, si la había hechizado él mismo y si sería capaz de soportar tener sus dedos tan cerca de su cuello sin desmayarse. Muchos 'si', pensó. Cruzó su mirada con la de Remus y al ver sus cejas levantadas con una tentativa expresión interrogativa, se dio cuenta de que él todavía estaba esperando una respuesta. Asintió.

Él tomó la cadena de su mano y abrió el broche con sus dedos largos y elegantes. Ella se volvió, apartando el cabello de su cuello y tratando de no temblar cuando él casi rozó sus orejas con sus brazos al deslizarlos para prender la cadena alrededor de su cuello. Sintió el frío peso del pendiente en su garganta y la respiración de Remus en la nuca cuando abrochó el collar. Trató de seguir respirando cuando sintió sus dedos rozando su nuca al soltarlo.

—Ya está —dijo, y ella dejó caer su cabello y se giró hacia él, sorprendida pero no disgustada porque él no había retrocedido.

—¿Cómo se ve? —dijo, tocándolo con los dedos suavemente mientras descansaba en su pecho, esperando que él no pudiera oír los estruendosos latidos de su corazón debajo de la joya.

—Precioso —dijo— ¿Por qué no tratas de convertirlo en algo? Sólo piensa en una piedra, imagínatela en tu mente y el hechizo hará el resto.

Tonks asintió y cerró los ojos, concentrada.

—Hematita —dijo Remus, evitándole el problema de preguntar si había funcionado. Abrió los ojos y vio que estaba sonriendo, y la mirada en sus ojos le robó el poco aliento que le quedaba después de haber recibido su regalo.

—Gracias —dijo—, es precioso.

—Es un placer —dijo.

Algo encima de ellos atrajo la atención de Tonks y al mirar hacia arriba se dio cuenta de donde estaban parados.

—Oh, mira —dijo en voz baja—. Muérdago.

Él también miró hacia arriba, pero tan pronto como sus ojos se apartaron de los de ella, regresaron.

—Efectivamente, —dijo, la comisura de sus labios arqueándose en un indicio de sonrisa—. Harry me ha informado de buena fuente que podría estar infestado con Nargles.

—¿Nargles? —preguntó Tonks—. ¿Qué demonios son unos Nargles?

—No tengo la más remota idea —dijo, riendo suavemente entre dientes, su voz apenas más que un susurro.

Permanecieron mirándose el uno al otro, a la luz del fuego, por lo que pareció una eternidad pero, por una vez, a Tonks no le molestaba el silencio. Disfrutó del suave crepitar del fuego, el modo en que proyectaba suaves sombras danzantes y sobre todo, la manera en que Remus la miraba —como si estuviera cautivado y nunca quisiera hacer otra cosa más que mirarla.

Él inclinó su cabeza hacia la de ella tan lentamente que al principio ella pensó que había imaginado el movimiento y cuando se dio cuenta de que iba a besarla, se le cortó la respiración. Estaba segura de que iba a darle un beso en la mejilla, pero a último momento pareció cambiar de opinión y, en cambio, la besó en los labios. Su beso fue suave y dulce, e hizo que le hormigueara todo el cuerpo. Él se apartó demasiado pronto, dejando la más fugaz impresión de sus labios sobre los de ella.

—Feliz Navidad, Tonks —le dijo, sonriéndole. Luego se dio la vuelta y se alejó con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y cantando una canción de Navidad para sí mismo.

Tonks se quedó mirando la puerta con la boca abierta durante un muy largo tiempo, distraídamente tocando con sus dedos el pendiente en su pecho.

—Me encanta la Navidad —suspiró.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **Gracias por leer :D Quienes dejen reviews recibirán un beso bajo el muérdalo de su hombre lobo de ficción favorito.

**Nota de la traductora:** Hola :) Antes que nada, quiero agradecerle a Lady Bracknell por haberme permitido traducir su historia, cuyo link, por si saben inglés y quieren leerla en el idioma original, está en mi perfil (y de paso, también pueden leer el resto de sus fanfics que son geniales). "El hombre lobo que robó la Navidad" consta de veintiséis capítulos y de unas doscientas ochenta y dos mil palabras, así que hay fic para rato.

Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado del primer capítulo, nos leemos pronto.

**Próximo capítulo: La Revolución de año nuevo.**

* Traducción sin beta, así que los errores son solo míos :p *

Hana.-


	2. La Revolución de Año Nuevo

**El hombre lobo que robó la navidad**

_**Por Lady Bracknell**_

**Traducción de HanaKT**

* * *

**02. La Revolución de Año Nuevo**

La víspera de Año Nuevo nunca había sido una de las celebraciones favoritas de Tonks - normalmente significaba ser incapaz de rechazar una invitación a una fiesta terriblemente aburrida con sus padres y ser introducida a los hijos de amigos que su madre creía que podían ser novios adecuados. La fiesta del año pasado había sido particularmente mortificante, llena de viejos parientes distantes por parte de su padre, incluyendo a un plomero llamado Derek que había bebido demasiado y en varias ocasiones había pellizcado su trasero, obteniendo a cambio una serie de improperios no precisamente propios de una dama y un nabo en lugar de nariz.

Pero este año era diferente. Había logrado rechazar la invitación de su madre porque tenía otra posibilidad a la vista mucho más agradable. Sirius había sido persuadido - aunque para ser honestos, no había sido una tarea difícil - a dar una fiesta, y todos se habían puesto a la altura de las circunstancias, Molly aceptando ocuparse de la comida, los gemelos suministrando algunas decoraciones que, esperaban, no lesionaran a nadie, y Sirius asaltando la bodega de su madre para asegurarse de que la fiesta estuviera muy animada.

Todo era muy lindo, pero no era precisamente la causa del aleteo en su pecho cuando se preguntaba qué debería vestir. Tonks había visto muy poco a Remus desde el día de Navidad –O bien él había estado trabajando para la Orden o ella lo había estado haciendo, y por eso se habían visto de paso en los pasillos de Grimmauld o se habían sentado a la misma tumultuosa mesa del comedor un par de veces, pero eso había sido todo. No habían tenido ninguna oportunidad de estar a solas...

Tocó con sus dedos el pendiente que descansaba en el cuello de su suéter. No había podido soportar la idea de quitárselo, aunque había tratado de cambiarlo a todos los tipos de piedra que se le habían podido ocurrir. Realmente era un regalo espectacularmente considerado y generoso, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que sabía que Remus no estaba exactamente nadando en galeones.

Su corazón dio un aleteo ya bastante familiar.

Hacía lo mismo cada vez que alguien lo mencionaba, o cada vez que ella pensaba en él, lo que había hecho bastante, recientemente, a pesar de que había tratado desesperadamente de no reaccionar exageradamente, de convencerse que había sido, por supuesto, sólo un beso.

Había tratado y fallado, por supuesto. De un modo bastante lamentable.

El beso que él le había dado bajo el muérdago se había extendido por mucho más tiempo de lo que sus labios habían permanecido sobre los de ella –de hecho, ella casi no había pensado en otra cosa que no fuera eso durante toda la semana. Culpaba eso a la falta de distracciones apropiadas. No había tenido ningún trabajo en serio para hacer ni en el Ministerio ni en la Orden, y sus ofrecimientos para ayudar a Molly con la comida de la fiesta habían sido recibidos con rechazos muy corteses, pero firmes. Era pensar en Remus besándola o volver a su departamento y limpiar el horno, y por tentadores que fueran los hechizos desengrasantes, pensar en besar a Remus había ganado al final.

Preguntas habían estado dando vueltas por su mente durante toda la semana, en una espiral sin fin, como pintura por agua. Habían empezado siendo preguntas unidas, aisladas y luego se habían dispersado hasta ocupar cada pensamiento que tenía. ¿Era sólo un beso amistoso? ¿Un gesto navideño?

Hasta el día de Navidad, nunca había tenido un indicio real de que ella le gustara de ese modo – pero la verdad, no estaba realmente segura de lo que se suponía que tenía que estar buscando. Todos los otros hombres con los que había salido habían sido mucho más descarados, más directos – el tipo de hombre que agarraría a una chica, se daría el lote con ella, y luego haría preguntas; y ella no estaba completamente segura de que eso sería lo que Remus haría incluso si ella le gustara.

Pero a medianoche, él tendría que besar a alguien, y era una perspectiva mucho más atractiva que Derek el plomero y sus manos errantes.

Se miró al espejo. Hoy, nada de lo que hacía le parecía bien. Cada color que probaba parecía darle un aspecto pálido o cetrino o algo por el estilo y ella no quería lucir así justamente ese día. Probó con un cabello violeta intenso, a la altura de la cintura, que era normalmente uno de sus favoritos. Frunció el ceño al verse al espejo y probó con verde. No, eso tampoco le gustaba.

Al final se decidió por un cabello rosado para que combinara con las medias que llevaba. Parecía una razón tan buena como cualquier otra. Consideró cambiarse y ponerse ropa más obviamente festiva, pero no quería que pareciera como si se hubiera esforzado demasiado. Se calzó sus botas puntiagudas, absolutamente poco prácticas, que había comprado antes de Navidad, cambió el pendiente a un ojo de tigre, y alisó su suéter negro con cuello en ve, antes de respirar con profundidad y bajar por las escaleras.

Ya todos estaban reunidos en el sótano, donde la mesa estaba abarrotada de sándwiches con todo tipo de relleno, papas fritas, tortas y quiches. Serpentinas colgaban del techo, moviéndose ligeramente con la corriente de aire y emitiendo alguna que otra chispa roja. Sirius había hecho aparecer una cuenta regresiva para la medianoche en una pared, y dorados segundos danzantes pasaban uno a uno mientras ella miraba. Alguien había encontrado una vieja radio en uno de los dormitorios, y con un poco de ayuda mágica había sido inducida a hacer sonar una estación de radio que parecía muy interesada en _Las brujas de Macbeth_, y Tonks, por lo menos, no tenía ninguna queja.

Molly estaba preocupándose por los sándwiches, preguntándose si debería hacer más a pesar de que, claramente, había hecho suficiente cantidad para alimentar a un ejército de tamaño razonable, y los gemelos estaban observando sus decoraciones con nerviosismo. Harry y Ron estaban sentados en una esquina, con un plato con rollitos de salchicha entre los dos, y Ginny estaba atormentando a Crookshanks con una de las serpentinas.

Recorrió la habitación con la mirada buscando a Remus y encontró sus ojos inmediatamente. Él le sonrió, pero antes de que ella tuviera la oportunidad de ir a hablar con él, Hermione la arrinconó con una pregunta sobre si se había arrepentido o no cuando tomó Pociones en nivel EXTASIS. Aparentemente Hermione estaba indecisa sobre si tomar algo que podría ser útil, o algo que disfrutaría y en lo que sería buena. Tonks trató de darle a Hermione toda su atención, pero seguía dirigiendo sus ojos hacia el lugar donde estaba Remus. Él estaba con Sirius, que se encontraba agitando sus brazos, y su rostro tenía una expresión de alegría ante lo que fuera que estuviera contando, mientras Remus lo miraba con una expresión que era mitad diversión y mitad repugnancia, como si estuviera haciendo todo lo posible para no reírse ante un chiste verde.

Tonks le dijo a Hermione que probablemente lo mejor sería hablar con la profesora McGonagall sobre eso, y Hermione pareció complacida por la sugerencia y se alejó dando brincos para robarse el último rollito de salchicha. Tonks respiró hondo y fue a unirse a Sirius y Remus.

—¡Tonks! —exclamó Sirius, dándole una palmada en la espalda, tan fuerte que tropezó hacia adelante.

—¿Qué hay?, —dijo ella cuando recuperó el equilibrio, tratando de no sonrojarse.

Estaba decidida a por lo menos tratar de dar la impresión de ser una persona más o menos normal esta noche.

—¿Quieres una bebida? —preguntó Remus, y ella asintió.

—Vino, por favor, —respondió y él sonrió y se volvió hacia la mesa.

—Sirius justo me estaba contando una historia bastante horrible sobre una pobre chica llamada María, —lanzó por encima de su hombro mientras llenaba un vaso. Tonks rió por lo bajo ante la mirada horrorizada en la cara de Sirius. Evidentemente no era una historia que hubiera tenido la intención de compartir.

Remus se giró hacia ellos, ofreciéndole una gran copa llena hasta la mitad de vino.

—Gracias —dijo ella mientras lo recibía— No dejes que te interrumpa.

—En otra ocasión, tal vez —dijo Sirius, lanzándole a su amigo una mirada llena de reproche.

—Vamos, Sirius, —dijo Tonks— No soy tan fácil de escandalizar.

—Yo sí lo soy, —dijo Remus—. Me alegré bastante cuando se detuvo.

Ella rió entre dientes, tomó un sorbo de su vino y luego tosió. Fue un poco como beber ácido e hizo que su labio superior se adormeciera instantáneamente. Dejó un sabor acre en su boca que le recordó al apio.

—Es muy... —buscó la palabra adecuada, y a medida que pasaban los segundos y Remus y Sirius la miraban expectantes, se le ocurrió que tal vez no habría una palabra para describir como era el vino—. Diferente, —dijo finalmente.

—Mejora después de la primer copa, —le aseguró Sirius—. Creo que, posiblemente, porque la primera destruye las papilas gustativas.

Charlaron por unos minutos sobre el peculiar gusto de la señora Black por vino de Duendes del Este de Europa, hasta que Remus se ofreció a cambiarle la copa por una Cerveza de Mantequilla, y ella aceptó agradecida.

—¿Sabes qué es lo que esta fiesta necesita? —preguntó Sirius. Remus levantó su mano para detener a Sirius en la mitad de la proposición.

—Lo que sea que estés a punto de sugerir —dijo—, no lo hagas por favor.

—¿Por qué no? Podría tener una idea brillante.

—He estado en tus fiestas antes, —dijo Remus—. Cualquier frase que empieces con '¿Sabes qué es lo que esta fiesta necesita?' termina en hospitalización, desnudez, humillación o una pelea a puñetazos. Con frecuencia, las cuatro juntas.

—Yo sólo iba a sugerir un poco de baile, —dijo Sirius, su rostro con una expresión de estudiada inocencia.

—Así que sólo la humillación y la hospitalización, entonces.

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco hacia Remus y luego le tendió la mano a la metamorfomaga.

—¿Tonks?

—Sabes que no bailo. No, a menos que esté muy borracha.

—¿Moony?

—Creo que me quedaré aquí.

—Como quieran.

Sirius les lanzó un bufido de irrisión, mientras murmuraba algo acerca de sujeta-columnas y aguafiestas, y luego cruzó la habitación para arrastrar a Molly hacia un espacio vacío y hacerla girar dramáticamente en sus brazos. Tonks se inclinó hacia Remus con complicidad.

—¿Cuánto ha bebido?

—Al parecer, no lo suficiente, —dijo Remus, mientras miraba con ojos muy abiertos a Sirius bajando a Molly tan cerca del suelo que su cabello rozaba la piedra—. Le pregunté lo mismo justo antes de que te acercaras. Fue lo que lo llevó a contarme acerca de María. Gracias por rescatarme antes de que llegara a los detalles realmente sórdidos, por cierto.

Tonks le sonrió y tomó un sorbo de su Cerveza de Mantequilla, y observó a Sirius haciendo girar a Molly justo delante de ellos. Molly había dejado de decirle que la soltara y parecía estar divirtiéndose, y al menos había dejado de preocuparse por los sándwiches.

—Así que, ¿quién era esa tal María? —dijo, sin poder evitar sentir curiosidad por las payasadas de su primo.

—No estoy seguro de que él me agradezca si te lo digo, —dijo Remus, levantando una ceja.

—Puedo guardar un secreto, —dijo. La observó por un momento, aparentemente debatiéndose, con el más pequeño indicio de una sonrisa asomándose en las comisuras de su boca.

—Basta con decir que había alcohol e indecencia involucrados, —dijo finalmente, inclinando su barbilla hacia abajo y fijando sus ojos en los de ella—. Y vómito en un momento bastante inoportuno.

Tonks se cubrió boca con la mano y se rió.

—Me atrevería a decir que puedes imaginar porqué no estaba demasiado interesado en escuchar lo que sucedió después. Conociéndolo, probablemente sólo—Sirius, —dijo Remus, levantando los ojos justo a tiempo para divisar al primo de Tonks acercándose—. Ya agotó a Molly, según veo.

Sirius extendió la mano detrás de ellos para agarrar su copa llena de vino y le dio un gran trago antes de volverse hacia Tonks y lanzarle una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿Ya estás lo suficientemente borracha para bailar conmigo?

—No.

—Termínate la botella, entonces.

Tonks, solícitamente, levantó la botella hacia sus labios y tomó un sorbo mientras Sirius se marchaba brincando hacia una Hermione que lucía bastante asustada. Fred y George se unieron a ellos en la pista de baile improvisada, lanzándose inmediatamente a una rutina de disco que probablemente terminaría en la antes mencionada hospitalización cuando uno de ellos perdiera un ojo, y Molly, que ya había recuperado el aliento, insistió en que Ron y Harry se levantaran y bailaran también. Tonks los miraba moverse torpemente, cambiando de un pie a otro por unos minutos, tratando desesperadamente de no reírse. Ginny ni siquiera intentó contener la risa, hasta que, claro, Molly la hizo levantar y le ordenó que les mostrara como se hacía.

Lentamente Tonks cayó en la cuenta de que ella y Remus eran las únicas personas que no estaban bailando. Tomó un gran trago de su Cerveza de Mantequilla y le sonrió nerviosamente. Él levantó una ceja y le ofreció una sonrisa torcida, haciendo que su corazón se le cayera en el pecho, rebotara en su estómago y volviera hasta su garganta.

—¿Ya estás lo suficientemente borracha para bailar conmigo? —dijo. Ella tragó saliva y él le tendió la mano. Dejó su botella sobre la mesa y observó su mano.

—Creo que sí, —dijo ella, tomándola. Lo miró a los ojos— Discúlpame.

—¿Por qué?

—Por lo que pueda pasar después.

Remus rió con fuerza mientras la conducía hacia donde estaban bailando los demás, con sus dedos sujetando ligeramente los de ella. Se giró hacia ella.

—Entonces, ¿qué será? —dijo con una amplia sonrisa— ¿Vals? ¿Tango? ¿Foxtrot? —miró a los gemelos con diversión— ¿Una rutina de disco que ponga en peligro nuestras extremidades?

—No estaba bromeando cuando dije que no bailaba, —dijo—. Me muevo de aquí para allá un poco y luego me caigo. Eso es todo. Lo mejor será que sólo trates de mantenerme erguida.

—Bueno, eso no suena tan complicado, —dijo, sus ojos grises brillando ligeramente divertidos mientras la miraba fijamente.

Con cuidado él colocó su otra mano sobre el hombro de Tonks, miró hacia su propia cintura y asintió para indicarle que se sujetara. Ella lo hizo, obligándose a permanecer de pie y no distraerse demasiado con la sensación de hormigueo que le estaba provocando tener las manos apoyadas en los hombros y la cintura de Remus. Ella recorrió con sus ojos la pista, buscando peligros que fueran evidentes. Había un par de corchos de Cerveza de Mantequilla, Crookshanks y la preocupación constante de un suelo irregular, y por supuesto, otras personas. Ella solo esperaba no hacer demasiado el ridículo.

—¿Lista? —dijo él, y ella asintió. Él apretó su mano con un poco más de fuerza y luego ambos dieron un paso hacia adelante, haciendo chocar sus espinillas. Tonks hizo una mueca de dolor y de vergüenza—. ¿Preferirías guiar tú? —preguntó Remus, sonriéndole amablemente.

Ella negó con la cabeza y dejó escapar una risita más bien nerviosa mientras murmuraba una disculpa. Remus levantó una ceja interrogante para determinar si ella estaba lista para intentarlo de nuevo y ella asintió, mordiendo su labio concentradamente. Él dio un paso hacia adelante, ella uno hacia atrás, y luego ella estuvo tan ocupada felicitándose por haber dado un paso de baile sin haber perdido el equilibrio y haberse caído, que se olvidó por completo de mover la otra pierna, y la de él chocó con la suya. Lo intentaron de nuevo, esta vez logrando hacer dos pasos antes de que ella le pisara los dedos del pie. Tonks tropezó cuando dio un paso hacia atrás y él la enderezó antes de que intentaran dar otro, el cuál se realizó sin ningún incidente.

Pronto encontraron un ritmo y una velocidad que parecía venirles bien a ambos, daban un paso un tanto torpe a la vez y luego hacían una pausa mientras ella recuperaba el equilibrio. No era del todo convincente como baile, ella pensó, más bien era como dos personas tambaleándose un poco de un lado al otro, aferrándose la una a la otra y tratando de permanecer erguidas. Pero a ella no le importaba, y a él no parecía importarle tampoco, incluso cuando le pisaba los pies, lo que hacía cada vez que trataban de girar o de evitar chocar con alguien, o cuando lo pateaba, lo que hacía cuando no estaba concentrándose en lo que se suponía que sus pies debían estar haciendo porque estaba demasiado ocupada mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y pensando en besarlo.

Le gustaba estar cerca de él, tener una oportunidad de experimentar los pequeños detalles que antes se le habían escapado, sentir su suéter bajo los dedos, la manera en que se deslizaba sobre la camisa que llevaba debajo mientras él se movía. Le gustaba la forma en que olía a limpio y a fresco como temprano a la mañana en los días de primavera, y la manera en que sus dedos rozaban los suyos cuando el agarre en su mano cambiaba.

Sobre todo le gustaba el hecho que no pareciera preocuparle que ella no pudiera bailar, que pareciera disfrutar su propio tipo de no-baile tanto como ella. Le encantaba la manera en que reía cuando uno de ellos perdía el equilibrio y tropezaba. Se le ocurrió que él no reía lo suficiente y le gustaba ser la causa de que su cara se iluminara y sus ojos brillaran, aunque hubiera preferido haber estado ganándoselo con una conversación ingeniosa en vez de con torpeza.

Cuando terminó otra canción, Sirius le dio un golpecito en el hombro a Remus y él se detuvo bruscamente. Tonks se tropezó un poco y Remus la enderezó con dificultad. Cuando se puso derecha, él le lanzó una mirada de disculpa antes de darle a Sirius toda su atención.

—¿Puedo interrumpir su baile? —dijo Sirius.

Tonks trató de evitar que en su rostro se formara una mirada reacia. No era que no quisiera bailar con Sirius, sólo...

—Por supuesto, —dijo Remus, soltando las manos de Tonks y volviéndose hacia su viejo amigo. Pero Sirius no tomó las manos de la chica, sino que tomó las de Remus y les hizo dar vueltas por la pista. Tonks soltó unas carcajadas ante la cara sorprendida de Remus y cuando Sirius lo lanzó hacia Molly y los gemelos, sólo evitando que chocasen con ellos al último momento cuando cambió de dirección y lo hizo inclinar hacia atrás, ella rió tan fuerte que tuvo que apoyarse en la mesa

Apenas había podido recuperar el aliento cuando George la tomó de la mano e insistió en tratar de enseñarle un movimiento de disco.

Las próximas horas pasaron en una nube de bebidas y baile. Tonks logró con éxito permanecer en posición vertical mientras bailaba con Hermione y Ginny, no lesionó ni a Fred ni a George pese a que estos insistieran en que bailara según la rutina adecuada, y sólo cuando Sirius la acorraló y la hizo mover al ritmo de una especie de jive, se encontró de espaldas en el piso, mirando el techo y sacudiéndose de la risa. A pesar de sus protestas con respecto a que estaba bien donde se encontraba, Sirius insistió en tirar de ella para ponerla de pie y depositarla con los gemelos, donde parecía pensar que podía hacer el menor daño.

Se estaba divirtiendo tanto que ni siquiera se dio cuenta, a pesar de la gigantesca cuenta regresiva dorada en la pared, de la hora que era. Cuando dieron las doce, la cuenta regresiva de Sirius anunció la llegada de un nuevo año con el resonar de cañones y las serpentinas estallaron en una ráfaga de chispas rojas. Tonks se encontraba en la punta opuesta de la habitación a donde estaba Remus, entre Fred y George que insistieron en darle besos en ambas mejillas, y sólo pudo mirar mientras Remus le otorgaba su beso de medianoche a una Molly medio achispada.

Tonks fue incapaz de sentirse molesta.

Pronto Molly envió ajetreadamente a los niños a la cama y, aunque se escucharon gritos y estrépitos desde la habitación de los gemelos durante un rato (seguidos de cerca por los gritos de Molly que les decía que pusieran fin a lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo), al final el silencio invadió Grimmauld Place y quedaron sólo Sirius, Remus y Tonks aún despiertos en la cocina.

Debido a la considerable cantidad de bebidas alcohólicas diferentes que había ingerido, Sirius estaba de un humor excelente y daba golpes a la pesada mesa oscura para dar énfasis al remate de un chiste bastante obsceno que estaba contando. Remus se rió después de lanzarle a Tonks una mirada de disculpa y Sirius les sirvió a todos otra copa del Mejor Ponche de Fuego Navideño de Odgen, cuyos ingredientes, se rumoreaba, eran más o menos los mismos que los del repelente de Doxis.

Tonks bebió un sorbo de su bebida con cautela, tratando de no toser mientras quemaba su garganta. Sirius golpeó su espalada.

—Así que, prima, —dijo—. ¿Alguna resolución de Año Nuevo?

—Las de siempre, —respondió— lavar los platos de inmediato en vez de dejar que se amontonen, tratar de ser más amable... tal vez comprar zapatos más discretos.

Fijó su vista con pesar en sus botas, que habían estado apretando sus dedos dentro de sus medias a rayas rosas y rojas toda la noche.

—Un conjunto tremendo. ¿Y tú, Moony?

Remus negó con la cabeza.

—Ah, me había olvidado, —dijo Sirius—. Ya eres prácticamente perfecto en todos los sentidos.

—Ese soy yo, —dijo Remus con una sonrisa irónica.

—Por mi parte, resuelvo beber más, —dijo Sirius, sirviéndose otra copa de Ponche de Fuego.

—Me parece que estás empezando con muy bien pie, —dijo Remus.

—Sí, es verdad. Salud, —dijo, tragando su bebida. Tomó la botella y estaba a punto de servirse otra copa cuando se lo pensó mejor y tomó un trago de la botella. Remus le lanzó una mirada horrorizada desde el otro lado de la mesa—. ¿Qué? —dijo Sirius—. Sólo estoy ahorrando tiempo.

Luego, durante alrededor de una hora, intercambiaron historias —Sirius fue el que habló la mayoría del tiempo, al menos, cuando no estaba bajándose el Ponche de Fuego— y Remus interrumpía con comentarios que Sirius no apreciaba, y ella se reía de ello. A ella le gustaba escucharlo hablar —el modo en que sonaba su voz, el modo en que apoyaba su cabeza en su mano mientras escuchaba, haciendo girar distraídamente su bebida dentro de la copa con la otra. Le gustaba el modo en que prestaba atención cuando ella hablaba, el modo en que no estaba sólo esperando una oportunidad para hablar, el modo en que parecía genuinamente interesado en lo que ella tenía que decir, genuinamente divertido con sus bromas.

Estaba tan absorta pensando en Remus que no se dio cuenta cuando Sirius se desplomó hacia delante en su silla y farfulló una última frase antes de desmayarse, con su cara enterrada en un plato de sándwiches de queso y pepinillos. Ella levantó la vista cuando Sirius dejó escapar un ronquido.

Remus empujó su silla hacia atrás y apoyó la barbilla en sus manos, que estaban cruzados sobre la mesa. Ella lo imitó, apoyándose en sus antebrazos para poder mirarlo a los ojos a través de la mesa.

—¿Crees que estará bien? —preguntó, haciendo un gesto con su cabeza hacia la figura desplomada de Sirius.

Remus levantó una ceja en su dirección y luego sacó una de sus manos de debajo de su barbilla y le dio un golpe en el brazo a Sirius. Él gruñó.

—Está bien, —dijo Remus y sus ojos volvieron a los de ella mientras su mano volvía a su posición anterior.

—Así es como te das cuenta, ¿verdad?

—Es un método que ha sido largamente comprobado, —respondió Remus.

—Tendrá una resaca atroz por la mañana, —dijo Tonks.

—Desgraciadamente, no, —dijo Remus—. No las sufre.

—Eso es molesto.

—Bastante.

No podía pensar en nada que decir y, al parecer, él tampoco, así que se miraron fijamente a través de la mesa, con sus cabezas apoyadas en sus manos, durante tanto tiempo que ella se olvidó qué había sido la última cosa que habían dicho.

La verdad es que había sido una noche extraña. No estaba segura de si realmente estaba más cerca de averiguar si él sentía algo por ella o no. Había sido amigable y, definitivamente, había habido algo diferente en él, aunque no pudiera darle un nombre a lo que preguntó qué habría pasado si hubieran estado juntos cuando dieron las doce. ¿La habría besado de nuevo? ¿Hubiera realmente solucionado algo, de todos modos? Otro gesto amistoso no le hubiera dicho nada, en realidad...

—Pareces pensativa, —dijo él, contemplándola desde el vérticeque formaban sus dedos.

—Eso es porque estoy pensando, —respondió. Él le sonrió levemente y luego introdujo la mano en su bolsillo y sacó una moneda. Con cautela la colocó sobre la mesa y, aún apoyando su barbilla en uno de sus puños, la deslizó a través de la mesa hacia ella—. ¿Qué es eso?

—Un sickle por ellos, —dijo, volviendo a poner su mano bajo la barbilla.

—¿Un sickle? —dijo ella— Mis pensamientos son mucho más jugosos que eso.

—¿En serio? —dijo Remus, alzando una ceja hacia ella—. En ese caso...

Introdujo la mano en el bolsillo de sus pantalones y extrajo algo brillante, luego lo deslizó a través de la mesa hacia ella. Ella casi no quería separar sus ojos de los de él para mirar hacia abajo y ver lo que era, pero al final la curiosidad pudo más que ella. Era un Galeón. Lo atrajo hacia sí y lo levantó.

—Es sólo un Galeón de chocolate, —dijo Remus—. Harry me regaló una bolsa para Navidad.

—Oh, —dijo ella, sonriendo—. ¿Y siempre tienes guardado uno en tu bolsillo?

—Para emergencias, —dijo—. Creo que esto cuenta como una.

Tonks sonrió y desenvolvió el papel lentamente, extrayendo la moneda de chocolate, muy conciente de que él todavía la estaba mirando. Partió la moneda por la mitad y deslizó una de las partes por la mesa hacia él.

—Gracias, —dijo él, sacándolo del papel y metiéndoselo en la boca. Ella hizo lo mismo, esperando que se derritiera en su boca—. Ahora, creo que me debes un pensamiento, —dijo.

—Oh, —dijo Tonks, tragando. Dejó caer la cabeza sobre su brazo. Por un segundo consideró mentir, pero antes de que siquiera terminara de crear una mentira en su mente, las palabras salieron de su boca—. Sólo estaba pensando en que me habría gustado que hubiéramos estado de pie uno al lado del otro cuando dieron las doce, —dijo—. Entonces me habrías tenido que besar a mí en vez de a Molly.

Él levantó una ceja.

—¿De veras? —dijo, con una media sonrisa que le provocó un cosquilleo en el estómago—. No puedo decir que ese mismo pensamiento no haya cruzado por mi mente. Sin embargo, eso hubiera privado a los gemelos Weasley de la oportunidad de besar a su miembro favorito de la Orden, y no estoy seguro de que me lo hubieran perdonado alguna vez.

Sus ojos brillaban con diversión a la luz del fuego del sucio sótano.

—Y nunca llegamos a bailar otra vez, —dijo ella en voz baja.

—No, —respondió.

—Supongo que tus pies estarán agradecidos.

—En lo absoluto, —dijo, poniéndose de pie. Tonks se reclinó en su silla, mirando mientras él rodeaba la mesa para unirse a ella y le extendía su mano. Ella la tomó con un poco de vacilación y él tiró de ella con cuidado para ponerla de pie.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? —preguntó y él asintió. Él ajustó el agarre de su mano, enlazando sus largos dedos con los de ella y descansando su otra mano en su cintura mientras la acercaba hacia sí. Ella lo miró a la cara, tratando de calmar el golpeteo de su corazón dentro de su pecho antes de que él lo escuchara—. Debes ser muy valiente o muy estúpido, —le dijo—. Es eso o eres inmune a los golpes.

—Ah, —dijo, mirándola con sus suaves ojos grises—. Es que sabes, creo que he descubierto cuál fue el problema la última vez.

—¿Ah, sí? —dijo en voz baja.

—Me parece que el hecho que tus pies toquen el suelo es la causa de todas las dificultades, —dijo—. Si evitamos eso, tendríamos que estar bien.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Levitarme?

—Tenía en mente algo bastante menos complicado que eso, —dijo—. Podrías simplemente pararte sobre los míos.

—¿Pararme sobre tus pies? —preguntó ella, mirando hacia los zapatos de él y luego hacia sus ojos.

Él asintió y sonrió.

Ella mordió su labio y pensó sobre eso durante un momento, sabiendo que si aceptaba su oferta, ambos estarían estrechamente pegados el uno al otro. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal al pensarlo y ella puso un pie, enfundado en una media a rayas, sobre el suyo. Él apretó el agarre en su cintura mientras ella cambiaba su peso sobre el pie que ya se encontraba apoyado en el de Remus y levantaba el otro con cautela, cayéndose sobre el hombre. Remus la estabilizó, tirando de ella levemente hacia él hasta que recuperó el equilibro y ella, con su rostro apoyado en el pecho de Remus, lo miró a la cara, riendo nerviosamente.

—Ahora, —dijo él— ¿donde estábamos?

—Me habías ofrecido un tango, —dijo con un ligero encogimiento de hombros mientras se balanceaba sobre la parte superior de los pies de Remus.

—Ah, sí, —dijo él, un poco a regañadientes. Ella alzó una ceja, desafiante. Las comisuras de los labios de él se movieron como si estuviera a punto de sonreír. Los giró a ambos en dirección a la chimenea y los dos posicionaron sus brazos rígidamente delante de ellos.

—¿Lista?

—Todo lo lista que puedo estar, —respondió. Remus arqueó las cejas, luego dio un primer paso tambaleante y ella se agarró a la parte superior de los zapatos de Remus con sus dedos, aferrándose desesperadamente a su hombro mientras reía. Él dio otro paso y luego otro, y después se detuvo. Ella lo miró expectante, tambaleándose ligeramente hasta que él la sostuvo con más fuerza.

—Esto es todo, —dijo Remus.

—¿Esto es todo?

—Sí, —respondió—. Me temo que debo informarte que, aparte de los tres primeros pasos, no tengo ni idea de como bailar un tango. Sólo dije que sabía para impresionarte.

Sus ojos grises brillaban y el corazón de Tonks latía con fuerza en su pecho, sin embargo, no estaba completamente segura de si los latidos se debían al hecho que él acababa de decir que quería impresionarla o a la manera en que la estaba mirando.

—Entonces, ¿qué sabes bailar?

—Podría tratar de arreglármelas para bailar un vals, si quieres.

Ella apretó los labios para evitar una sonrisa.

—¿No te duelen los pies? —dijo, moviendo sus dedos sobre los zapatos de Remus.

—Viviré.

—¿Y tengo que asumir que, de hecho, bailas tan mal como yo?

—Mantuve mi parte del trato, ¿no? —dijo—. Te mantuve erguida.

—Sí —respondió— supongo que lo hiciste.

Ella respiró profundamente y lo miró. Pese a que estaban en un sótano algo húmedo y sombrío, con serpentinas mustias y comida aún más mustia, y estar parada sobre los pies de él era ridículo, y Sirius estaba emitiendo algún que otro ronquido; había algo incuestionablemente romántico acerca de su situación. No tradicionalmente romántico, suponía. De hecho, no estaba segura de si alguna vez había estado en un ambiente menos romántico, pero aún así...

Se dio cuenta de que en algún momento Remus había envuelto sus manos en las de él y las había apoyado en su pecho. Ella no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad.

—Si embargo, eso no explica porqué me has pedido que bailara contigo si no sabes como hacerlo, —dijo. Él la miró fijamente y a ella le pareció ver un atisbo de nerviosismo en su expresión.

—Pensé que sería perfectamente obvio, —dijo con suavidad. El corazón de Tonks estaba latiendo tan rápido que ella pensó que podría darle un infarto, pero de repente sintió una oleada de coraje.

—Dímelo con más claridad, —dijo.

Él le sonrió ligeramente y sus ojos bajaron hasta los labios de Tonks casi imperceptiblemente. Su mano se deslizó desde la cintura de la chica hasta el cuello, sus dedos rozaron el nacimiento de su cabello y su pulgar acarició su mandíbula mientras inclinaba su cara hacia la de él. Él posó un beso lento y suave en sus labios, moviéndose sobre ellos con dulzura y enviando un estremecimiento de lo más agradable a través del cuerpo de Tonks. Ella se agarró con más fuerza de la cintura de Remus y, apretándose más contra su cuerpo, desplazó su peso hacia los dedos de los pies. Los labios del hombre se separaron ligeramente sobre los de ella y, cuando él profundizó el beso y enredó sus dedos en su cabello, ella casi no pudo reprimir un gemido. Él deslizó su mano más profundamente en su pelo y atrajo boca de ella hacia la suya con más firmeza, en un beso suave pero insistente que hizo que la sangre de la metamorfomaga hirviera en sus venas.

—¿Moony? ¿Te estás aprovechando de mi prima?

La voz de Sirius hizo eco a través de la cocina y Remus se apartó de Tonks con una expresión bastante sorprendida que pronto dio paso a una timidez soñadora. Tonks se bajó de sus pies y Remus sacó sus manos de la cintura y del cabello de la chica. Ella extrañó su calidez inmediatamente.

—Sí, —dijo Remus, lanzándole una sonrisa de complicidad a Tonks—. Me da la impresión de que lo estoy haciendo.

Ella se mordió el labio, le devolvió la mirada, tratando con fuerza de no ruborizarse, y se volvió hacia Sirius.

—Oh, —dijo Sirius, con una expresión un poco engreída en su rostro, mientras se sentaba y despegaba un sándwich aplastado de su mejilla—. Continúen, entonces.

Sirius se puso de pie y mientras se enderezaba, se tambaleó ligeramente y luego se balanceó hacia atrás, agitando los brazos y tratando desesperadamente de mantenerse de pie sin sostenerse a nada. Fracasó miserablemente en recuperar el equilibrio y se perdió de vista detrás de la mesa. Se escuchó un ruido sordo y luego unos quejidos llegaron desde el piso.

Tonks se mordió el labio para no reír, miró por encima de la mesa y vio a Sirius tendido de espaldas en el suelo, agarrándose la cabeza y con una mancha marrón claro, de lo que esperaba que fuera salsa, en su mejilla. Ella intercambió una mirada con Remus, su corazón galopando en su pecho.

—Es hora de ir a la cama, me parece, —dijo él.

—¿Estás hablando conmigo o con ella? —Farfulló Sirius y luego rió por lo bajo, agitadamente

Remus cerró sus ojos por un momento y se pellizcó el caballete de la nariz.

—Contigo, —respondió.

—Estoy bien, —dijo Sirius, arrastrando las palabras—. Sólo ayúdame a levantarme y me apareceré en el piso de arriba y los dejaré solos.

—Te escindirás en mil pedazos. Lo que es, por supuesto, no menos de lo que te mereces, pero no estoy seguro de poder afrontar el desastre.

Remus se agachó al lado de Sirius y tomó la mano que éste le extendía. Hizo que Sirius envolviera su hombro con el brazo, y lo ayudó a enderezarse.

—Vamos, —dijo, asegurando la mano que Sirius tenía en su hombro con una mano y agarrándolo de la cintura con la otra. Tiró de él para ponerlo de pie con la relativa facilidad de un hombre que había tenido mucha práctica.

—Voy a estar bien por mi cuenta, —dijo Sirius balanceándose violentamente y agarrándose al cuello de Remus para permanecer en posición vertical.

—Evidentemente, —dijo Remus con la voz un tanto ahogada.

Tonks se lanzó hacia adelante para ayudar, enderezando más a Sirius. Remus le lanzó una mirada agradecida y ella tomó el otro brazo de Sirius, pasándolo por sobre su hombro con una mano y agarrando su cinturón con la otra.

—En serio, —dijo Sirius, desplomándose sobre ellos—. Esto es totalmente innecesario.

Tonks retrocedió debido a su aliento. Le sonrió débilmente.

—Nunca me dijiste que te él gustara, —dijo Sirius, a modo de conversación, como si Remus no estuviera allí.

—No, —ella le respondió.

—Deberías haberlo hecho, —le dijo— Él ha estado loco por ti desde hace meses.

Tonks trató, sin éxito, de que su sonrisa no fuera visible.

—Vamos a llevarte arriba, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo Remus. Ella no pudo resistir mirarlo y se encontró con su ceño fruncido, suavizado por una ligera sonrisa. Era evidente que se sentía sumamente avergonzado, y se preguntó si alguna vez lo había visto lucir más adorable.

Empezaron a dirigirse a trompicones hacia la puerta, logrando subir los peldaños más por suerte que por juicio.

—No despiertes a tu madre, —dijo Remus con severidad mientras alcanzaba el pomo de la puerta.

—Sí, lo sé. Shhhhh, —respondió Sirius dramáticamente, rociando el aire con una fina lluvia de saliva alcohólica.

Entre los dos se las arreglaron para llevar a Sirius a su habitación, el animago alternando entre arrastrar los pies sobre la alfombra y caminar a los tropezones para no quedarse atrás. La señora Black, gracias a Dios, permaneció en silencio, y depositaron a Sirius en su cama donde comenzó a roncar inmediatamente. Remus le sacó las botas y las colocó a los pies de la cama, mientras sus ojos, con el ceño fruncido, echaban un vistazo alrededor de la habitación.

—¿Qué? —Susurró Tonks.

—Estaba viendo si había una manta de más.

—Oh, —dijo, sonriendo para sí misma por su consideración—. Yo tengo una en mi habitación, creo.

Cruzó el pasillo y abrió la puerta de su habitación. Se referían a ésta como su habitación pese a que ella tenía una casa propia a la que ir cuando se le antojara, pero aunque no viviera allí, tenía el mismo aspecto que su dormitorio verdadero. Ropa desperdigada cubría el piso, pilas de papeles se tambaleaban en cada superficie disponible y toda la habitación tenía un aire de absoluto desorden. Ella fue presa de un pánico repentino cuando examinó el lugar. ¿Y si Remus quería entrar?

Recogió un montón de ropa del piso y se preguntó qué hacer con él. Consiguió abrir la puerta del armario con su pie, pero estaba lleno. Se mordió el labio mientras consideraba tirarlo dentro de los cajones del escritorio. Dejó caer la ropa otra vez al suelo y la empujó debajo de la cama, girando desesperadamente por la habitación, tratando de meter todas sus pertenencias allí abajo. Recogió las cosas que le quedaban y las apretó contra su pecho, preguntándose dónde las podría esconder. Se escuchó un golpe y la cabeza de Remus asomó por la puerta.

—¿Encontraste una manta?

—Oh, —dijo ella, dejando caer los problemáticos artículos y tratando de patearlos discretamente debajo del escritorio. Se acercó al armario y sacó una manta afelpada de color rosa del anaquel, antes de cruzar la habitación y entregársela a Remus—. Sí.

Él dobló la manta sobre su brazo, sonriéndole tímidamente a Tonks.

—Bueno, —dijo— será mejor que me vaya y me asegure de que él está bien.

—Estás siendo mucho más amable de lo que merece, —dijo, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta—. Tapándolo y todo eso.

—¿Por la manta? —dijo—. Oh no, iba a asfixiarlo con ella.

—Oh, —dijo ella riéndose un poco.

—Él haría lo mismo por mí.

—¿Y lo ha hecho?

—¿Si ha tratado de asfixiarme por divulgar cosas que no tenía derecho a divulgar?

—Si ha cuidado de ti cuando has bebido demasiado.

—Oh sí, —respondió—, pero cualquier cosa que te diga acerca de lo que hice una vez luego de beber una botella de Whisky de Fuego es una completa mentira.

Tonks le sonrió.

—¿Volvemos a lo de la hospitalización, la humillación, la desnudez y la pelea? —dijo.

—Tres de esas cuatro.

—Suena como una historia interesante.

—Una que nunca escucharás.

Se miraron el uno al otro por un momento. Ella se preguntó qué estaría pensando él.

—¿Realmente has estado loco por mí desde hace meses? —preguntó Tonks.

—Erm... —dijo él, mordisqueándose el labio y frunciendo el ceño mientras decidía qué decir. Pensó acerca de ello por un largo rato—. Sí, —dijo finalmente, con una expresión bastante juguetona en su rostro mientras hacía una mueca ante su confesión—. En gran medida.

—Oh, —dijo ella, sin poder mantener la diversión fuera de su voz.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él en un tono melodioso mientras sonreía.

—Nada.

—Bien, —dijo, haciendo otra mueca—. Bueno, será mejor que regrese con Sirius. —Hizo un gesto hacia la manta en su mano.

—Mmm.

—Nos veremos mañana, tal vez.

—Probablemente.

Él le sonrió con nerviosismo y luego se giró, y ella hizo lo mismo. Luego Tonks se lo pensó mejor y se volvió antes de perder el valor.

—¿Remus? —dijo, y él se volvió hacia ella, apoyando el hombro en el marco de la puerta del dormitorio de Sirius.

—¿Mmm?

—Yo también.

Él pareció confundido por un momento y luego, cuando entendió a lo que ella se estaba refiriendo, sonrió y dejó escapar una suave risita.

—Bueno, eso es una suerte, —dijo él—. O esto- —señaló entre los dos con la mano que sostenía la manta— podría haber sido verdaderamente embarazoso.

Su mutua admisión flotó en el aire entre ellos y ella se mordió el labio para no dejar escapar una sonrisa rotunda.

—Ve a sofocar a mi primo, —dijo.

—Con mucho gusto.

—Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, —respondió él, su voz poco más que un eco mientras retrocedía hacia la habitación de Sirius—. Feliz Año Nuevo.

Ella entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta suavemente detrás de ella, antes de ceder ante la debilidad de sus rodillas y dejarse caer sobre la alfombra. Abrazó sus rodillas contra su pecho y se mordió los nudillos para reprimir el impulso de chillar de emoción que, por alguna razón, la había colmado. Las palabras de Remus bailaban en su cabeza con mucha más gracia de lo que ninguno de los dos había logrado anteriormente. Feliz Año Nuevo, pensó para sus adentros. Ahora lo es.

* * *

**Nota de autora: **Gracias por leer y comentar. Quienes envíen reviews podrán besuquearse durante el Año Nuevo con un Remus de fanfic de su elección.

**Nota de traductora: **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, disculpen por haber tardado tanto, pero es que soy algo lenta traduciendo y los capítulos son bastante largos :)

Como se habrán dado cuenta, voy a usar los nombres originales de los Merodeadores (no me agradan demasiado las traducciones y en particular detesto que a Sirius le hayan puesto Canuto ¬¬):

Moony- Lunático (Remus)

Padfoot- Canuto (Sirius)

Wormtail- Colagusano (Peter)

Prongs- Cornamenta (James)

**Próximo capítulo: Hombre lobo interrumpido.**

**.:Disculpen por los horrores... erm, quiero decir errores de traducción. Son todos míos :P:.**


End file.
